Recent research by Sidney Weinstein, Ph.D., Ronald Drozdenko, Ph.D., and Curt Weinstein, M.A., all of Pharmaceutical & Cosmetic Evaluations division NeuroCommunication Research Laboratories, Danbury, Connecticut, indicated that a tactile tongue esthesiometer could be made from an existing oral esthesiometer, trade name WOM. A pilot study indicated that the temporary mock-up of the tactile-tongue esthesiometer had high reliability and validity coefficients. Further, the device is easily sterilized without losing its calibration in comparison to the Semmes-Weinstein Pressure Esthesiometer (a device much used in the field). The technical objectives for Phase I are: 1. to create the device; 2. to demonstrate practicality by calibration of the stimulus; 3. to check reliability of the stimulus; 4. to check reliability of thresholds; and 5. to apply for patent protection. In Phase II, indices of validity will be measured and norms established. The device can be used as requested (NIDCD SBIR-I Topic 25. Touch. Section C: Design and development of tactile devices to measure sensitivity of the tongue.), and can be used to assess irritation as reflected in heightened tactile thresholds (Weinstein, C, Drozdenko, R. Weinstein, S, 1988. Evidence supporting a new model for the evaluation of skin irritation. Journal Society of Cosmetic Chemists).